El Picahielos, la Sirvienta y la Princesa
by Santamadre
Summary: Ana creció en el castillo de Arendele. Testigo de la soledad y la melancolía de la princesa Elsa, no puede creer que sea un monstruo como todos dicen.


Un pequeño prologo. Si ven que vale la pena, continuaré la historia. X-)

* * *

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Jugaba con Elsa en la nieve…Galopaban luego hacia el bosque…Sollozos…Dolor…Y luego…

Ana abrió los ojos. Un techo de piedra danzaba frente a sus ojos. Miró hacia los lados: ahora estaba en su cuarto…en su cama. Se sentó, aturdida. Estaba lista para aceptar que todo había sido un extraño sueño hasta que vio al Rey y a la Reina parados al pie de la cama.

Parecían enojados. Miró hacia la puerta; su madre estaba allí. Nunca la había visto tan triste, tan…asustada.

¿Qué había pasado?

-Ana…- El Rey llamó su atención con voz severa.- No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija o tú y tu madre acabaran en la calle. ¿Has entendido?-

Atónita por lo que estaba escuchando, Ana volvió a mirar a su madre, pidiendo con sus grandes ojos llorosos una explicación, algún tipo de defensa, pero no obtuvo más que silencio. Incluso la Reina, tan amable y gentil como era, parecía furiosa con ella…Aunque para gentes tan enojadas, todos parecían tener ojos demasiado tristes…

El Rey no dijo otra palabra. Salió del cuarto, seguido de cerca por la Reina; cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Nunca lo había visto tratar de esa manera a nadie. ¿Por qué a ella? ¡Se comportaba bien! Ayudaba en las tareas del castillo y era amiga de la princesa Elsa…

Además, estaba en la cama. Acababa de despertarse… ¿o había pasado algo? ¿Había lastimado a Elsa? No sería la primera vez que se daban unos golpes entre juegos…¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Y porque le dolía cada vez más la cabeza…?

El colchó se hundió levemente. Su madre se había sentado a su lado. La abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué me retan si no hice nada?- Rompió a llorar amargamente.

-De todas maneras, debes obedecer.- La joven madre suspiró, abrazando a su hija cariñosamente. Era una pena lo que estaba ocurriendo pero era por el bien de todos…Se le endureció el rostro al ver el largo mechón blanco que manchaba la melena castaña de su pequeña niña. – No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a la princesa, Ana. Jamás.-

-¡Pero mama!-

La empujó bruscamente de su regazo, sujetándole los hombros para que no se alejara de ella. Necesitaba que viera el miedo en sus ojos, la angustia en su rostro. Pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perderla le hacía sentir nauseas. Ana gimió de dolor pero no aflojó su agarre.

-Ana…obedece. No vuelvas a acercarte jamás a esa criatura… ¡Jamás!- Su brusquedad dio frutos; su testaruda niña parecía lo suficientemente impresionada. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas. Volvió a estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo.- No es tú culpa, mi niña. No es tú culpa.-

Si no era culpa suya, ¿Por qué la estaban castigando? Ana no entendía pero si su madre se lo pedía, si el Rey se lo pedía, debía obedecer aunque a Elsa le hiciera daño.

¿Pero no estaba eso mal?

Para cuando su madre dejo la habitación, Ana ya había resuelto su dilema moral. Lastimar a su amiga estaba mal, mucho más mal que desobedecer…Si Elsa le pedía que se fuera, se iría pero era justo que se lo dijera ella…y era justo que lo escuchara de ella…

* * *

El castillo estaba a oscuras. Todos se habían levantado temprano para cerrar puertas y ventanas, sumiéndolo toda en penumbras. Ana se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con Elsa y sea lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior. Cuando su padre murió en la guerra, la gente se comportó de manera similar. No habían cerrado el castillo pero allí estaban las mismas expresiones sombrías y aquellos modos bruscos y distraídos.

Su creciente incertidumbre terminó por convencerla de desobedecer las órdenes de mantenerse alejada. Corrió al cuarto de la princesa.

Se encontró con una inesperada barrera: una puerta blanca, adornada con un intrincado diseño azul que le hizo pensar en nieve y hielo. Nunca antes la había visto; el cuarto de Elsa estaba siempre abierto. Miró a su alrededor, de pronto mucho más consciente de lo tenebroso que lucía ahora el castillo negado de la luz del sol.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta de madera.

-¿Elsa? ¿Estás ahí? Soy Ana…- Esperó un momento pero no hubo respuesta. Miró por la cerradura pero no logró ver nada más que una pared inmaculadamente blanca.- ¿Por qué están todos molestos conmigo? ¿Te hice daño? ¿Elsa?- Silencio. Quizás ni siquiera estaba dentro. O no la escuchaba. Se puso en puntas de pie para poder hablar directamente por la cerradura.- ¡Elsa!… ¿Estás enojada? ¿Te hice daño? ¿Me perdonas? No quise hacerte nada. Te quiero mucho. Vamos a jugar, Elsa, prometo no volver a hacerte daño…-

-Vete, Ana…-

-¿Pero porque? ¡Solo dime porque, Elsa!-

Silencio; profundo, doloroso. Ana se alejó de la puerta, sintiéndose muy culpable por lo que sea que hubiera hecho. Debía de ser algo terrible para haber enojado a Elsa. Su amiga era muy buena con todos, especialmente con ella. Habían crecido juntas, eran prácticamente hermanas. Sea lo que hubiese hecho, tenía que arreglarlo.

Y así lo intento pero era muy difícil darle un beso a cualquier chichón si no la dejaba entrar al cuarto donde parecía vivir ahora. Tampoco podía abrazarla y todas las flores y chocolates que dejaba en el pasillo eran recogidos por las mucamas. Un día, se madre le dijo que dejara de 'ensuciar' el pasillo y cuando le gritó que no era basura y que quería disculparse con Elsa, le dio unas nalgas tan furiosas que no pudo sentarse en todo el día.

* * *

-Mi amiga Elsa está muy enojada conmigo y no sé porque…- Le dijo un día a Kristoff, un niñito robusto que traía hielo de las Montañas del Norte. Olía muy mal pero era muy bueno y le daba pena que estuviera siempre tan solo. No completamente solo, porque Sven le hacía compañía…pero no tenía siquiera una mama. Nadie debía estar tan solo.- Yo creo que nos golpeamos las cabezas cuando jugábamos en la nieve y por eso ya no me habla…Si yo te golpeara, ¿me perdonarías?-

-La gente se golpea todo el tiempo.- Kristoff le dijo con su eterna sonrisa mientras arrastraba un bloque de hielo casi tan grande como él hacia la rampa que lo llevaría directamente a la cocina.- Lo que pasa es que tu eres una sirvienta y ella es una princesa.-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Tú eres un picahielos y somos amigos igual.-

-¡No es lo mismo, Ana! Nosotros somos iguales pero los nobles no. Ellos no se mezclan con la gente normal.-

-Yo vivo en el mismo castillo que Elsa, ¿de qué hablas?- Kristoff la miró como si fuera una tonta. Odiaba que la mirara así, como si él supiera tantas cosas y ella no supiera nada. Sabía que la gente era diferente; algunos trabajaban con el cuerpo, otros hablaban mucho. Algunos vestían con ropas de algodón y otros de seda. Unos llevaban las manos desnudas, otros las cargaban de oro y joyas….pero vivían todos juntos. Y nadie se creía mejor que el otro… ¿Qué podía saber un tonto que se la pasaba vagando por las montañas con un reno? – ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Solo sabes de hielo y de renos! ¿Qué importa si nos vestimos diferente o que hacemos cosas distintas? ¡Aquí somos todos normales!

-Yo sé que nobles y la gente común no se mezclan.- Kristoff sentenció, todavía con esa expresión de sabelotodo. Se subió a su trineo y tomó las riendas.- Elsa es una princesa y seguro se acaba de dar cuenta…-

-Aquí las cosas no son así… ¿No quieres quedarte a comer? Tengo una bicicleta, cuando termine con la ropa, podemos andar por el pasillo…-

-Nah, tengo que volver al bosque. Mis amigos se preocupan si no llego a tiempo…- Restalló las riendas contra el lomo de Sven. El animal salió disparado hacia las puertas del Castillo, su carnosa lengua colgándole del morro sonriente.- ¡Adiós, Ana! ¡Nos veremos en un mes!-

-…Adios, Kristoff…-

Dejar de ser amigos porque tenían trabajos distintos. Era ridículo…

* * *

A pesar de sus dudas, Ana comenzó a prestar atención al modo en que los nobles que visitaban frecuentemente el reino se comportaban con la servidumbre. Las palabras de Kristoff fueron cobrando cada vez más sentido. No había malos modos pero si una frialdad que nunca antes había notado. Los nobles se saludaban entre ellos con reverencias y sonrisas pero apenas daban un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a los sirvientes que se doblaban casi al medio para saludarlos. Nunca los miraban a los ojos y no les hablaban si no era para pedir algo...Incluso el Rey y la Reina se comportaban distinto: educados, amables pero siempre pidiendo algo, siempre dando órdenes…

Ana se dio cuenta que su madre, sus amigas y amigos, todos los que trabajaban en el castillo, también eran distintos alrededor de los nobles. Nadie sonreía, el silencio era absoluto, estaban siempre trabajando, atentos al más mínimo gesto de aquellas manos cargadas de joyas y oro…

Elsa ni siquiera le hablaba, ya casi no la veía, y ahora parecía haber encontrado una explicación…


End file.
